A hammersley christmas carol
by duckmadgirl
Summary: Christmas is on the horizon and 2-dads is being a miser a Grinch. A scrooge. will a visit from the Christmas spirits help him mend his ways or will he be condemned to in Christmas purgatory for all eternity
1. Chapter 1

HMAS Hammersley was sailing back to Cairns Port. It had been a long and gruelling 3 weeks assisting with clear up operations in the Timor sea after the recent storms and earthquake that had hit the area.

It had been physically and emotionally draining , as soon as they had one area clear there would be a land slide or a aftershock completely undoing all their work filling the area with debris so they would have to start over again.

"Here there XO Speaking all crew not on watch to muster boat deck" Kates voice echoed over the pipes

Everyone stood on deck wondering what was going on they had a ship to bring home and all wanted to be back in port as soon as possible desperate to get back to friends and family and enjoy the festivities as Hammersley was scheduled to remain in port over the Christmas period.

Both mike and Kate stood waiting for the crew to settle down and listen to what was to be said.

"as you know we lost a much loved member of the Hammersley Family earlier this year. Swain was more than a crew member, he was a friend and a brother. Obviously this is the first Christmas with out him so I think we should try and bring a smile to little Chloe's face. The X will pass round the cap"

Everyone dug in to their pockets pulling out their wallets dropping the notes that they had in to the cap.

"2-dads" Kate smiled holding the cap in front of him.

Pulling a couple of notes from the wallet he screwed them up dropping them in hoping no one will see the miniscule amount he had dropped in

"10 bucks! "Bugsy the new engineer called next to him. "I never even met this swain and even I can do better than that" and he dropped two 50 dollar notes in to the cap.

Walking back to Mike, Kate pulled all the notes from the cap counting it quickly. "there is about a grand here Sir" she looked down at the bundle of notes in her hand

"well its better than something I suppose" mike sighed disappointed "now on to shore leave. Enjoy it don't spend the entire time pissed."

The crew laughed knowing that that was never going to happen

"one more thing. 2-dads and Bird you'll be joining the X visiting the childrens ward at base hospital giving out the gifts that have been donated to NAVCOM. Now we still have a ship to bring in so back to your duties."

"you are such a cheep skate 2-dads" Bomber called walking past him towards the bridge

"hey I put in what I could I need the money too" he protested "also I hate Christmas"

"what ever 2 dads your such a scrooge" she called over her shoulder heading down to the galley.

Walking through the ship 2-dads came to a stop outside mikes cabin. Knocking he braced him self hoping for the outcome he wanted.

"2-dads what can I do for you" Mike turned from his paper work

"emm Sir do I really have to go to the hospital with the X and Bird I mean I think it would be better if bomber went you know Santa's Se..."

"think carefully before you finish that otherwise you will be on charges for sexual harassment in the workplace"

"I mean 3 girls would be much better especially at the beds of sick children." he grinned

"2-dads you will be going to the hospital with the X and Bird your name was pulled out of the hat fair and square. Just think of those poor children stuck in hospital for Christmas. Stop being a scrooge"

"sir I don't really do hospitals or children"

"2-dads you are going to the hospital and you will go with a smile . end of now return to your duties leader"

"Yes sir" he huffed stomping out of mikes cabin heading back towards the bridge

Sitting in front of the radar he sunk low in his seat arms folded

"problem Leader" Kate called looking over from the captains seat.

"no ma'am" he replied through gritted teeth wishing everyone would leave him alone.

"then could you please inform your face that is the case, sit up properly and pay attention to that radar!" she called

Bird skipped on to the bridge "ma'am when we go to the hospital are we in whites DPNUs or are we dressing up?"

Turning to face the young sailor Kate smiled at her enthusiasm "as far as I know its whites but I will check with commander white see what she says"

"okay hope we can dress up I love being a elf" Bird giggled

" I. Am. Not. Dressing. Up" 2dads hissed from the radar

"oh don't be such a scrooge 2-dads"

"well I think you would make quite a cute elf. Rosie cheeks bomber grinned "you have the face for it" bomber grinned walking up behind him

"Bah Humbug" he hissed turning back to the radar. Annoyed as everyone started laughing he was turning in to Ebenezer him self

Keeping his eyes on the radar he hoped they would be in port soon as he had a date with poker. He staired at the screen for ages its not like anything would appear as they were just entering the port boundaries but orders dictated some one must be at the radar at all times just in case. His eyes began to droop when a face appeared in the centre of the radar screen.

" 2-dads" a eerie whisper came from the face. Before if disappeared as fast as it appeared

"did you see that" he called to dutchy sat next to him

"see what" Dutchy was filling out a from sat in front of the EOD

"there was a face in the radar it called out to me" 2-dads stammered

"2-dads, insanity wont get you out of this hospital visit we all know your as mad as the march hare" dutchy stood to leave.

"there was a face and I am not mad" he huffed some one must be playing a prank on him a projection of some sort it had to be there was no such thing as ghosts.

**so this is one of my favourite books and films at Christmas time. I love some of the re-workings of the original story they can be quite a hoot. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they docked 2-dads dashed over the gangway and off the ship. His mind already planning a way out of going to the hospital. If he was sick then he couldn't go. He wouldn't want to make the children any sicker. Perfect plan he would send a text no call the X on the morning saying he was too sick too go. Sorted. He grinned at his plan.

Heading out of the base it didn't take long to get back to his accommodation in the junior sailors building known in the navy as Goat Central. Dumping his bag on the floor he promised himself he would sort it later right now he needed to sort him self out as he had a poker game to get to pulling off his uniform he dropped it on the floor kicking it out of his way.

After changing in to his civvies was interrupted by bird standing outside bouncing around like a Kangaroo on a sugar overdose

"what do you want bird I am kind of buisy" he sighed looking down at his watch knowing he was missing poker playing time

Bounding in like a over excited puppy she turned to face him "I thought I would bring you these" she held out a green and red elf costume with pointy ears "the X just text and said commander white thinks its a great idea if we dresss up it will be so much fun for the kids" she grinned

Taking the costume from her "I told you I am not dressing up. Now if you don't mind I have a poker game to get to" he placed his hand on her back pushing her out and tossing the costume over the balcony

"2-dads come on its Christmas show a little Christmas spirit" she cried watching as the costume floated down landing in the swimming pool.

Sitting round the poker table 2-dads looked down at his cards his hand was good and he knew it. He had 2 kings and one was on the table with a final card to be placed. Staring at his cards he willed that the final card would be the last king. Taking a sip of his beer that was next to him he was relieved when the final card was a king.

He was just looking at his cards when the mysterious Spector appeared on the face of the king of hearts. Closing his eyes praying it would disappear. When he opened them he was pleased to see both kings looking back to normal.

After he won he stood up picking up his chips. "I think I am beat lads so I am calling it a night" he smiled pleased he had at least one a fair bit. Downing the last of his drink he cashed in his chips before heading out in to the night.

Walking back in to goat central he carefully navigated himself round the pool and up to his apartment

Walking in in to the kitchen he wanted to find something to eat as he was hungry. He pulled a loaf of bread from the cupboard. Looking at the few slices that were left he debated whether he could eat it considering it had been there since before he went on patrol, looking at it he could see it had its own lifeforms growing on it. Tossing it in the bin he hunted through the cupboards trying to find something to eat. Eventually he found a open box of crackers half open. Sniffing them he decided that they were okay and better than nothing. Smothering them in vegemite and cream cheese he settled down in front of the telly watching the latest horror film that was on the horror channel.

Waking with a start he found he was slumped on the sofa and the T.V had gone static. Reaching for the remote he flicked through all the different channels all the same. Switching it off he picked up the cans that were at his feet, and was surprised that the room was filled with a green glow. Closing his eyes he wondered how old were those crackers he had eaten.

The green glow got brighter and the Spector that had appeared on the radar and his cards earlier manifested its self in front of him. It was a face he half recognised that of his old buddy Frazer.

"Frazer" 2-dads asked puzzled

"Leo" the Spector called floating in mid-air

"no this is a joke I must be dreaming or something" 2-dads stammered pinching his arm "ow" he cursed.

"this is no joke I have come to warn you to mend your ways"

"what ways weren't you always the one that said I was the life and soul"

"I have come to warn you to mend your ways other wise you will be in purgatory for all eternity. Its the price I have payed these are the ropes I forged in life..." he held the thick anchor rope that was tied round his middle. "if you don't change your ways this will be your fate if you don't change"

"yeah right your having me on Frazer this is some sort of projection isn't it getting your own back for being RNIN'D isn't it"

The Spector floated out of the door opening it as he went. Floating above the balcony 2-dads could see others floating all over the city looking down on their homes "this is the curse we bear once a year we appear dammed to roam and not help. You will be visited by three spirits each at the stroke of midnight starting the day after next" the Spector called he could feeling him self being pulled downwards "remember this will be your fate if you don't change " he wailed being pulled down along with the other spirits

2-dads watched them all float round the city all then getting pulled down towards hell towards purgatory. Turning he walked back in his apartment pulling the door closed as he went. Falling on to his bed he closed his eyes sure that it was all a dream.

**hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. I have tried to follow the plot of a Christmas carol by Charles Dickins but have lost my copy of the book :( and I don't to e-books or things so am relying in memory from reading it in the past. **


	3. Chapter 3

After putting the events of the evening down to the several bottles of beer he had drank and the slightly mouldy crackers he had eaten, 2-dads settled down under the covers trying to sleep and put Frazer's jokes out of his mind, Frazer couldn't be dead. He dozed off in into a deep slumber only to be woken by his radio blasting out The Pogues Fairy-tale of New York. Reaching over he hit the snooze button. The clock was flashing 00:00. Midnight why did everything spooky always happen at midnight and why was it always the good looking ones to get killed first.  
Closing his eyes he tried to sleep but a bright white light suddenly filled the room emulating from every corner. Sitting up he shielded his eyes trying to see what was happening in the room he could just make out the shadow of a figure standing at the foot of his bed.  
"who's there." He called "show your self"  
The light slowly dimmed until the full figure showed its from.  
"X?" 2-dads called puzzled flicking on the bedside light , looking at Kate who was stood in front of him in her smarts. She couldn't be a ghost. He had only seen her a few hours ago and she looked perfectly fine then.  
"I am the ghost of Christmas past. This is simply a form chosen for you" the ghost replied. It even sounded like Kate. "to help you and guide you"  
"well I am not in the mood for entertaining tonight" he grinned flopping back on the pillows turning the light out  
The light from the ghost grew and was even brighter than before. The figure now standing right next to the bed  
"arise and take my hand" she said forcefully holding out a slender hand  
"cant I just click my heals" he grinned  
A stern look grew across the spirits face. It was one he had seen Kate pull numerous times before especially to him. Knowing it was her unimpressed look he took the hand offered. They were suddenly flying over the city. It was different seeing it from above. The streets were all quiet and empty. In the blink of a eye they were soon flying over the City of Melbourne and the princess bridge and the shrine of remembrance. They landed in a packed school auditorium.  
"why have you brought me here" 2 dads turned to the spirit  
"I am the ghost of Christmas past. In order to understand the present we must first see the past. To see what happened to make you change" the ghost replied sitting in two conveniently empty seats. Walking over 2-dads looked down at the chair. It was near the front and there was a sheet of paper lay on the chair. Picking it up he saw the name on the paper. Mr& Mrs Kosov-Meyer.  
"this is my school play." He called "I remember mum and dad were too buisy working. They were always working.  
They watched as three elves about 6 years old ran on to the stage from the wings jumping in to a sleigh in the centre of the stage and began singing 'Jingle Bells' they were soon joined by a whole class all dressed as elves. The singing was more shouting and extremely out of tune. Watching as little 2-dads ran out looking in to the crowd. Stepping backwords he tripped on the edge of the green curtain at the back of the stage grappling at it he pulled it to the floor.  
The audience erupted in fits of giggles and the children on stage screaming underneath the curtain that had fallen covering them all.  
Spirt Kate clicked her fingers and the scene changed. It was the same auditorium but several years In to the future. This time they were both standing, the two seats they had been sitting in previously now filled. 2-dads smiled remembering it was the first time his parents had shown to one of his schools productions.  
14 year old Leo walked on to the stage standing in front of the microphone. " So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee, to Bethlehem because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no guest room available for them." He walked towards the left of stage standing next to one of the girls he smiled at her watching as the Mary and joseph walked on stage taking their place in the stable in the centre of the stage, followed by the next narrator.  
Kate held her hand out and 2-dads reluctantly took it. They rose upwards flying across the city landing in a park on the outskirts of the city. Watching as 2 teenagers ran up the hill and in to the playground dropping their school bags at the foot of the swings  
"bet I can get higher than you" the girl called jumping on one of the swings  
"oh your on Isabelle " Leo called sitting on the swing next to her kicking him self up getting higher and higher. "after three lets jump... 1,2,3" he called jumping from the height landing with a thud.  
"LEO!" the girl screamed dragging her feet along the sand bringing the swing to a stop running over to him lying motionless on the ground "Leo" she crouched at his side "Leo"  
He opened his eyes "ow" he winced grinning  
"that was not funny" she shoved him laughing as she lay next to him  
"it Kinda was" he grinned  
The wind blew across them changing the scene showing both 2-dads and Isabelle sitting on a bench  
"I cant do this anymore Leo." Isabelle whispered "you've changed you used to care so much about your friends and the future and now since you befriended that Frazier all you want to do is lark about. I'm going to university in Brisbane." A tear fell down her cheek. She looked up as a huge raindrop fell landing on her face then the skies unleashed more. Pulling the hood of her jacket up she stood from the bench. "Goodbye Leo" she looked at him one last time. He sat and watched as she walked along the path  
2-dads stood watching remembering how it felt. He truly loved Isabelle and was heart broken when she.  
"what happened to her?" spirt Kate asked  
"she went to Brisbane graduated met some other guy and married him" 2 dads sighed "why do you show me these things" he turned to the spirt  
"to show you. If we understand the past then we can learn for the future" Spirit Kate called  
"well show me no more. I don't want to see anything" 2 dads called  
"I only show the past it is not my fault the past is what it is"  
With a click of her fingers the were standing back in 2 dads apartment. Annoyed the spirt was being like this, filling the washing up bowl with water he threw it over the spirt extinguishing the light and the spirit disappeared only leaving a plume of smoke.  
Falling back on the bed he was a sleep with in seconds or was he this was a dream after all he thought when you slept in your dreams you must have been awake and when you were awake you were really asleep.

**so I chose Kate as the spirit of Christmas past as most depictions of the ghost is light and blond also most plays have a young blond girl playing the role. I also wanted to be someone 2-dads knew to make the comic timing and also to freak him out a little. Sorry about the format I don't know why it pasted like this. hope you like it and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

He had just settled back down to sleep when he was rudely awoken again by the Pogues Fairy tale of New York blasting from his radio clock. He concluded that the stupid knock off radio was faulty or the radio station was taking the piss.

Smacking his hand down on the snooze button, he could see a yellow glow coming from the living room. Sliding from the bed he hesitantly he walked towards the door.

"if this is the second Spirt then I have no interest in seeing you today" he called walking in to the living room.

When the glow didn't dampen down he hesitantly slid from the bed and walked nervously towards the door. Walking in to the room he could see Christmas everywhere. There were garlands hung across the room, a huge feast adorned the table and kitchen side and in the corner a figure dressed in green robes sat filling the whole space.

"well don't just stand there come in come in" the spirt called

He walked nervously in to the room. "so what spirt are you then?" he called looking up at the jolly giant in front of him. The light dimmed a little revelling the full face of the spirt in front of him.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present" he called bending down a little to show his face

"ooh I do love a good present" 2-dads rubbed his hands together with glee

"NOT THAT KIND OF PRESENT!" the spirt bellowed "the here and now sort"

"charge mate I was only joking" 2-dads stammered this second spirit was intermediating

"I am the ghost of Christmas present this is simply..."

" I know just a form I may recognise to help me adjust yada, yada ,yada. Cant you just show me what I need to see and let me sleep" he called

The spirt sighed, he knew this was going to be a tough assignment, he just didn't realise how tough it was going to be. "take my robe" he called

Turning his nose up "err no offence big buddy but that honks and I have no idea where its been" 2-dads grinned

"just take it we have lots to see" the spirt sighed.

Taking the smallest corner of the robe in a blink of a eye they were high above the city looking down on the people everyone as they celebrated Christmas reaching in to the pot he was carrying Spirt Charge sprinkled what looked like dust over the people bringing Christmas cheer to them.

"so is this all we're doing looking down on people as they celebrating Christmas." 2 dads grinned

"no. I am going to show how the people closest to you are celebrating Christmas as well as those you reject"

"okay" he said blankly before inspiration hit. "can we see Bomber First" he grinned his mind going in to over drive at what he would be able to see with out her knowing.

"if you want but I must warn you I am not responsible for what you see. I do not choose the present only show it"

"yeah, yeah, yeah okay now show me bomber" 2-dads grinned

They landed in front of Bombers apartment walking through the walls they saw Bomber sat in front of her laptop talking to a older woman on the screen.

"I know mum but I am still on call, Hammersley could still be crash sailed... I am sorry... I'll try and get down when I know I have extended leave promise... I love you... merry Christmas" they could only really hear Bombers side of the conversation as she was using a head set.

"why doesn't she just go home" 2-dads looked puzzled its what he would do

"as she said you could be crash sailed and if she went home she could be classed as AWOL" Charge smiled walking behind her sprinkling some of his Christmas dust over her. She smiled as the invisible glitter landed on her head. Even though she was away from her family she was still with some of her family and spending it with most of the crew was enough to make her smile.

Clicking his fingers they were stood on the balcony at goat central, 2-dads recognised it instantly. Well that wasnt as bad as he thought one thing shown.

"well I think I will be off now. Thank you spirt that wasnt that bad" 2-dads grinned walking along the balcony

"not so fast 2-dads" the Spirt reached out grabbing his collar

"wait what I thought we were done" 2-dads moaned

We are here to see this. He pointed through the window. Inside Bird sat trying to repair the costume she had handed to 2-dads earlier. Looking at it, it was beyond repair.

"you know she spent ages making that costume just for you" the spirt looked at him

"I had no idea" 2-dads hung his head "I thought it was just one of those rubbish ones from the dollar store"

"well see what thought did." The spirt replied

Indicating to 2-dads to take his robe again they were soon back flying over the clouds coming to land outside a house that 2-dads didn't recognise. it wasnt very Christmassy all the other houses outside had lights around the eves and porches.

"where are we?" 2-dads asked "and why are there no Christmas lights"

"this is where your shipmate Swain's Widow lives with their daughter. Surely you remember its their first Christmas with out him. It was Swain who would always put the lights up. Sally is here alone and has no body to put the decorations up"

Walking again through the door they saw Chloe sat at the coffee table with felt pens and paper.

"Chloe have you finished your letter to Santa" Sally walked in to the room holding a glass of milk and a plate of cookies and a carrot.

"yes mamma" Chloe smiled folding it placing it on the table next to the Christmas tree where Sally then placed the glass and plate.

"then time for bed. And when morning arrives we can see what Santa has left us cant we"

"yes mummy" Chloe replied sadly

"goodnight sweetheart I will be in, in a minuet to tuck you in" Sally forced a smile even although swain was gone she was determined to make this the best Christmas ever. Picking up the letter her daughter had written she unfolded the paper reading her daughters words.

_' __Dear Santa _

_I have been really good this year and what I would like most for Christmas to be able to go and see my daddy in heaven I really miss him and just want to wish him a merry Christmas _

_Lots of love _

_Chloe Blake _

_Age 5 _

_Cairns Australia _

Brushing away the tears that were rolling down her cheek she was brought back to reality with Chloe calling from her bedroom.

"will she have a happy Christmas" 2-dads turned to the spirt

"what do you care you have your self to think of" the spirt turned spouting his own words back to him

Taking the robe of the spirt again they soon landed in the hospital on the childrens ward it was decorated to the nines with paper chains hanging everywhere with fairy lights around the doors and nurses station. Each of the children had a brightly coloured stocking on their beds. All the nurses were making the best of everything singing Christmas songs.

Walking along the ward the spirt threw sprinkles of the Christmas dust over the children as they slept insisting fascinating dreams they arrived at the end of the ward. There was a woman sat with her head bowed over a child's bed.

"whats wrong with him"? 2-dads asked looking at the child lay in the bed

"remember the other week when Hammersley had to make a emergency return to port because you threw water over Bird who was stood by the marine link console"

"yeah" 2-dads grinned remembering birds reaction

"well there was a mayday call. Hammersley was the closest but you couldn't attend. They had to crash sail Kingston to save the people only she arrived a little too late and the people on the yacht were already in the water. This little boy almost drowned because of your actions." The spirt said

The mother looked up as the spirt sprinkled Christmas dust over her

"Isabelle" 2-dads called stepping closer but she was unable to see him

Taking the spirts robes once again they landed in a ships mess. 2-dads recognised some of the sailors sat around the table as the crew of Kingston.

"and the boys of the NYPD choir were singing Galway bay and the bells were ringing out for Christmas day" the crew were singing out of tune

"hands to boarding stations" came over the pipes and soon the mess was empty and 2-dads and the spirt were stood on the boat deck.

"our time on this earth is short and my time grows short you must learn from your ways" the spirt called faiding from sight

"but wait you cant leave me here I need to be in my bed" 2-dads called in to the darkness eyes on the clouds swirling around the ship "SPIRT" he called falling to his knees. Looking up he could see a shadowy figure making his way towards him

**so sorry about the tear jerker but the letter that chloe writes is based on something I read on FB a few years ago a child writing to santa to be with a sibling. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thick dark clouds began swirling above the ship lightning ripping through the eye of the storm. Huge waves crashed loudly against the hull of the ship and it was rocking all over the place. A shadowy figure dressed all in black descended from the clouds landing lightly on the deck.

"who are you" 2 dads called his fear masked by the crashing of the waves

Slowly the figure walked towards him its face covered by the hood of his cloak

Standing up he walked slowly towards the figure "I said who are you" he called louder pulling the hood of the cloak from the figure to see Robert Dixon in front of him

"oh that's just fantastic of all the people that you could have been and you have to be Roey" he looked right at the spirit. "what no sarcastic comments" he called waving his hands in front of the blank faced spirit. "Earth to Roey. Well which spirit are you. I have had the past and the present so I would guess you are the future. The do say its bad luck to see the future and I am a changed man now so can you just take me back and we can say you showed me the future and be done with it" he smiled

The spirit reached out with a bony hand placing it on 2-dads shoulder. It was ice cold to the touch and they disappeared and re appeared in the corridor of a ship that wasnt Hammersley or one of the patrol boats. They stood right back against the wall as 2 female sailors walked past heading in to the cabin opposite. With the door left open they could hear the conversation between the two woman.

"so what do you think of the new ET. Cute or what" the first smiled grinning at her friend.

"no not really. He thinks he is gods gift to woman, he is arrogant up him self and a right scrooge. You know he wouldn't safety test the Christmas lights I brought to put up in the mess and then he threw my mini Christmas tree over board"

"what a miser. Well I have these we can put up they don't need testing" the first sailor pulled out some battery operated fairy lights.

"well there new ET sounds like a barrel of laughs eh Roey" 2 dads nudged the spirit grinning

The spirit said nothing. Placing his hands on 2 dads shoulder this time they appeared at the dock next to HMAS Ballarat the ship they were just on which was just departing her berth heading out to sea. On deck they could see 2 figures the one was the captain who seemed to be having words with one of the junior sailors. Appearing on deck they could see it was 2-dads himself facing. He was one warning away from a court marshal.

The spirit began pushing him backwords towards the railings

"tell me Spirit are these thing what will happen or might happen. I need to know. I have learnt from my ways I have changed. I will be good and keep Christmas and not be a selfish miser." 2-dads began pleading with the spirit who continued to push him backwards

"Please I have changed" he looked behind him as the spirit waved his hand and the barrier disappeared with one final push he fell backwards falling in to the deep cold ocean below landing with a splash.

Sitting bolt upright 2-dads began looking around he was back in his apartment in bed with the sun just beginning to rise showing its face over the skyscape of cairns.

"and that was Fairy tale of new York" the DJ on the radio announced "and up next we have Lady Gaga's born this way on this fine eve of Christmas eve"

**sorry its short but I sort of lost this a bit the ghost of Christmas yet to come is the hardest to write for I think. I also think I have one more chapter left on this maybe 2 showing a changed 2-dads (if that is possiable) let me know what you think and enjoy x **


	6. Chapter 6

Tossing back the sheets 2-dads jumped from the bed plucking up his phone checking the time and date. As unless the millennium bug had hit 11 years late then it would defiantly be telling the right time and date. Sighing for relief when he saw that the date was the 23rd and he hadn't missed anything.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt he made for the door before retracing his steps picking up his keys phone and most importantly his wallet. He had so many plans for the day and for that he needed his wallet. He could bairly close it with all the winnings from the previous nights poker game. But something inside him changed he didn't want it all he would only waste it and he could do something good with it Stepping on to the balcony he smiled as Bird and Bomber walked passed

"Merry Christmas" he smiled

"merry Christ..." bomber began looking up at the voice "emm are you alright 2 dads?" she asked

"never better. Merry Christmas" he smiled

Walking off along the balcony leaving Bird and Bomber looking confused at each other. Not 12 hours ago 2-dads was being a scrooge and a Christmas grump.

"was that?" Bird asked looking at bomber

"I think so" bomber laughed "come on lets go we have to get those things for Chloe" she smiled linking arms with her young friend

2 dads wandered through the local mall looking around he had gifts for all the crew and some others to buy for Chloe and then the hospital. Several hours later he walked up a very festive street he walked to the end of the street knocking on the door he waited for a answer. Walking in to the bright hall he smiled

Dutchy along with Kate, Mike and the crew walked up the path annoyed that not all of them were there and no reason was given although as he had only put in a few measly dollars they weren't that annoyed 2-dads was a no show. Looking up they saw the very person they were cursing standing at the top of the ladder stringing lights around the eves of the porch

"2-dads?!" Kate called

Looking over his shoulder he saw the crew standing looking up at him confused and flabbergasted he was there.

"what are you doing Leader?" Kate called again

"putting up Christmas lights. Ma'am" he called

"we can see that. Get down here" mike called

Climbing down the ladder 2-dads turned to face the crew. "so..." he called

"what are you doing. Yesterday you couldn't give a flying fart about anyone but your self this Christmas and today your putting up lights" Kate hissed

"I have changed. I was shown the error of my ways. Thanks to you ma'am"

"Me. 2 dads have you been drinking" Kate rolled her eyes thinking of course it was too good to be true

"no Ma'am honest I have changed"

"well a few lights doesn't change anything" dutchy called

"uncle Leo uncle Leo" Chloe bounded out the house " my locket it looks lovely with my princess dress" the little girl twirled around

Crouching down "whats that " dutchy smiled

"uncle dutchy" Chloe wrapped her arms around dutchy. "my locket. Look daddy is in it. Uncle Leo got it me" she smiled holding it out open for Dutchy to look in it.

"wow that's pretty. You make sure you look after that" Dutchy smiled turning to 2-dads as Chloe bounded back in the house to help her mum.

"guess you have changed then." Kate smiled "sort of I guess"

Walking in to the house it was a warming feeling to see Chloe happy and looking forward to Christmas. It wasnt going to heal the huge hole in her heart left by her fathers death but no child should be sad or down at Christmas this was going to be a huge help to getting her there.

Looking in the mirror. The suit he had brought earlier fitted like a charm and it would be a delight to see the childrens faces. He just hoped that this good deed would make them believe he had truly changed.

The following morning he walked through the main entrance of Barry General hospital looking around he couldn't see Kate or Bird so he must have been the first to arrive. Sitting himself on one of the chairs he waited for the others. They arrived 10 minuets later Bird in a green dress and kate in a matching dress but in red.

"guess 2-dads miracle change was too good to be true" Kate half smiled looking around. She had deliberately told him 10 minuets earlier than they were suppose to meet knowing he would more than likely be late.

"well had he really changed in the first place it is 2dads" bird reminded her

"ladies" he wrapped his arm around their shoulders

"2-dads!" bird turned "thought you weren't going to dress up" she called folding her arms

"yeah. Sorry about the outfit but I thought this one may be better I mean we cant have elves with out the main man him self"

"what ever if you wanted to be Santa why didn't you just say"

"because I didn't want to dress as a elf or Santa when you came round but I have changed. Now are we going to make these kiddies smile?"

Walking on to the ward the children all loved seeing Santa and his Elves walking to the bed at the end of the ward where the Spirit had shown him

" Bella?" he called the woman turned

"Leonardo?" the woman smiled standing up hugging him. "what are you doing here"

" I am in the navy. On Hammersley. We're bringing some Christmas cheer to the children. Is this your..."

"yeah my son." The woman smiled looking over at her sleeping child

"what happened?" 2-dads asked

"we were on a boat that crashed but he is getting better. We may be able to go home tomorrow"

"where is home?"

"Townsville so not too far"

"2-Dads!" Kate called walking over to him

"2-dads?" bella grinned

"yeah its my nickname in the navy because of my surname I get called 2-dads"

"right Leonardo it was good to see you and that you have grown up"

Kate grinned "Santa there are more children wo want to see you" she smiled

"yes Ma'am. It was good to see you Bella" he walked off along the other side of the ward talking to the children

Kate watched the way he was interacting with the children was a puzzle . He was kind and caring but he hardly showed that on Hammersley. He was always larking around being the class clown. Maybe he had changed only time would tell. She had heard it before and nothing had changed he kept his nose clean for a while then a piss up happened or he won big in a poker game and the old 2-dads reappeared. She just hoped that this time the change was permeant as this 2-dads was some she wanted on the ship and in her corner should she need it.

**so this is the end I have kind of lost it a little I think I didn't really know how to finish this. hope you like it and enjoy. **


End file.
